Ace
Gol D. Ace, or simply Ace is the adpotive son of the Samurai Whitebeard and one of the few Gallifreyians who does not despise Non-Gallifreyians, and even has protected them on accounts. Appearance: Ace was a serious looking young man, and was also slightly taller than average and quite a bit muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles, and tended to make an incredulous facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Ace's tattoos were among his most remarkable, trademark features, foremost the flames on his hand, that got him the name "Ace with the Fire Fist". He also had a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache — that he described as his pride and joy. Ace had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ACE" vertically. Ace wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when on icey planets. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ACE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. Personality: Ace was a very intelligent, polite, and generally bearable person. In addition, Ace liked to party as much as his adoptive father does. When he boarded the Shade Order's ship, he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there. There are two rather intriguing aspects about Ace. The first was his rather extreme narcolepsy. He tended to randomly fall asleep while eating and conversing, leaving strangers around him wondering if he had died. This was first seen in on the Shade Order's ship when they thought he died in the middle of eating. The second was that he did a "dine and dash" routine wherever he went. His "politeness" is due to Mihawk's teaching. Before that, Ace was rather cold and rude to anyone he was not familiar with. Ace had a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Because of this, some people believed that Ace had a death wish, but in truth he wanted to prevent people he cared for from getting hurt. While Ace emerged victorious over enemies he refused to run from, his stubbornness hurt him on a number of occasions, particularly when he refused to back down against Enel. Ace was also easily provoked by and became violent towards anyone who insulted or harmed people close to him. During his childhood, Ace had a tendency to severely injure anyone who insulted Whitebeard. Ace's temper got the better of him, especially in cases when Whitebeard, proclaimed by Ace to be his true father, was insulted. Abilities: Ace has a power that allows him to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body. Ace displayed his immense power by destroying a handful of heavy walkers with ease. His main style is to launch columns of fire by punching, with his signature "Fire Fist". He is also immune to normal physical strikes, all of which will simply phase through his fire-composed body. Aside from the elemental powers, Ace possessed immense physical strength. Signs of his great physical potential were already evident at his early childhood, where he was able to beat some local thugs ,who spoke ill of his father, "half to death". Gallery: 600px-One-Piece-Pirate-Warriors-Ace.jpg|Ace displaying his powers Ace.jpg|Ace causing an inferno Category:Gallifreyians